1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lighting equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technical field in which a control surface for emitting a light at a predetermined angle is formed in a center portion of a transparent lens to prevent a glaring light, and the like.
2. Background Art
There is a vehicle lighting equipment of a type such that a light source using light emitting diodes (LEDs) and a transparent lens having a light guiding portion are arranged in an outer case consisting of an outer cover and a lamp housing and that a light emitted from the light source is emitted to the outside through the transparent lens (see JP-A-2008-146948, for example).
In the vehicle lighting equipment disclosed in JP-A-2008-146948, an incident portion from which a light being emitted from a light source is incident is formed on a transparent lens, and an emergent end surface from which the light incident from the incident portion and guided into the inside is emergent is also formed on the transparent lens. In the light that is emitted from the light source and then incident from the incident portion, a part of the light is transmitted through the incident portion and is emergent in an optical axis direction, and the remaining light is guided by a light guiding portion and is emergent from the emergent end surface.
However, in the vehicle lighting equipment disclosed in JP-A-2008-146948, the part of the light that is emitted from the light source and then incident from the incident portion is transmitted through the incident portion and is emergent in the optical axis direction. Therefore, it is feared that a location corresponding to a center portion of the transparent lens strongly shines like a spot and acts as a glaring light to an oncoming vehicle, a pedestrian, or the like.
In addition, in the vehicle lighting equipment, in order to ensure a good sign function and an illumination function, it is needed particularly that a desired illumination range should be ensured in the right and left direction and a desired illumination intensity should be ensured in this illumination range.